-SR- (PA)
'-SR-' is a guild founded on Ahazi during the height of the PreCU era. The guild tag -SR- stands for Silent Redemption, a name that a guild leader named Nato came up with before our violent split from the Prophecy of ONE. History of -SR- The group that would later be named -SR- started in the imperial guild ONE. After the game had been out for a few months and PVP was in full force, a very outgoing and vocal member of ONE named Nato created what he referred to as "The Elite Team". The Elite Team was a group of people within ONE that were recognized for having above average combat skills and could handle themselves in nearly any combat situation they would have to face. This group of people swore to protect Mos Eno from attacks and be willing to help the guild in any way they could. A few weeks later the guild leaders of ONE decided to let a very large number of players from the guild DyS join the guild with no questions asked, which created some problems. First of all, one of the new members named Coban took power in the guild very fast and within days his rank matched that of ONE's Leader of War, Nato and passed Nato's assistant Leader of War Seph. Despite the fact that their ranks were the same Coban was more liked within the guild and the main leaders backed him up on every issue. The Elite Team started to shut themselves off from the rest of the guild due to having no support. During this time the Elite Team built a city on Talus named Latro Amicitia without permission of the guild leaders of ONE and set up a new guild structure incase of a split within the guild. One day soon after Coban was leading a raid on some rebel guild's base on Tatooine, and at the same time feared rebel guild DS sent a group to Mos Eno to start trouble. Despite the fact that the Leader of War ordered some soldiers back to Mos Eno to help protect the city and the rebel base had zero defense, nobody would come back to defend and several members of ONE were camped for hours including several members of the Elite Team that logged in after the raid had started. We were told that if we were camped it was our fault for not attending the raid. The next day tension was high within the guild. Seph, still angry from the night before, started a huge argument in guildchat that would last several hours. Seph and Zelle made several people leave the guild and eventually Zelle was kicked from the guild for arguing. This enraged Nato who joined in the flame fest, and eventually he was also kicked from the guild. Seph kept the argument going until he too was kicked from the guild. After a while the entire Elite Team and a few supporters were removed from ONE and started a new guild, named the Silent Redemption. Guild Leadership -SR- was lead by the original seven members, dubbed the "founding seven". Each had a vote in every issue, and it took two "no votes" to decline a proposition. The leaders were: -Nato -Seph -Bate -Gat -MuGenRa -Zelle -Samsen Pictured below is the guild the night it was physically created. Although not all of the founding members were online when the guild was made, the idea and layout for the guild had already been created weeks before. -SR- quickly developed a reputation as fearsome PvPers. No Jedi at the time was safe, and several punishing deaths were inflicted on Ivyhae, BigTimDog, and several others. -SR- was frequently called upon to protect Jedi whose grinds were not complete. Through its lifespan, -SR-'s membership included: Koltt Seavers, Ralyias Waywortham, Levoyan, Jene'vieve, Kilon, Tyye/Mitchell Rivers, Ro'kay, Drayzen Narthax, Arnold (last name unknown), Tyran Askield, Glycol, Jerajl, and many other notable Ahazians. Category:Guilds